Touhou: Dark War
by Polarius Republic
Summary: resubida y arreglada   .    Dos hombres, provenientes de otro mundo, deberan enfrentar a sus ciberneticos enemigos en el suelo de Gensokyo, involucrando a sus habitantes, ¿sobreviviran?


_Capitulo 1: llegada de los alianos y centauri_

Un hombre corre desesperado por el Bosque Mágico-¿donde están?- se pregunta a el mismo-deberíamos habernos reunido hace una hora- y para un momento a sentarse a descansar-además, ¿dónde estoy?- se vuelve a preguntar-...mierda, estoy hablando solo.  
>Entonces unas hadas se acercan por el idioma extraño en que hablaba el hombre, preparándose para tirarle danmaku.<p>

Oow- dice el hombre al ver a las hadas, cargando un extraño rifle que llevaba- "eeh... disculpen niñas, ¿saben que es este lugar?"-pregunta el hombre en su idioma.

Nota: todo los diálogos entre comillas esta en Alanio, el idioma del planeta de ese hombre.

Las hadas ríen alegremente y empiezan a disparar danmaku contra el hombre.

Aah, "esas cosas no son niñas"-dice esquivando las balas lo más rápido que puede, obligándolo a disparar dos veces al aire para asustar a las hadas- "no tengo tiempo para juegos"- entonces unas ramas de árboles caen por otros cinco disparos que hace el hombre, el cual se retira rápidamente del lugar.

Veinte minutos de caminata después, el hombre intenta comunicarse con los suyos atreves de una pequeña radio que llevaba- "¿me escuchan?, cambio"- y espera treinta segundos y vuelve a llamar- "soy del escuadrón Decolt-A3, Delion Sous, repitan cambio"- pero no escucha respuesta- "maldita sea, hay alguien ahí"-entonces una voz en su mismo idioma le responde-"te escucho Delion, soy Trau Felt del escuadrón científico Dontuk-C12, fui enviado a ver qué paso, pero los centauri nos atacaron y me obligaron a tener que escapar por el portal experimental, soy el único sobreviviente de mi escuadrón, los Centauri enviaron cazadores a por los míos, pero no he visto ninguno".

Delion le responde aliviado-"¿donde estas?, yo estoy en un bosque donde hay unas extrañas niñas, muy agresivas"- Trau le responde- "yo también, el escáner de energía de mi traje detecta extremas concentraciones de energía, pero he divisado una casa, parece que vive una mujer hay, cambio"- Delion responde- "estoy rastreando tu señal... te encontré, estas a unos cientos de metros- a lo que el otro responde- "yo también te tengo"- y por ultimo Delion dice- "voy para allá, espérame, cambio y fuera"- y corta la transmisión.

Minutos después, Delion encuentra al otro aliano, Trau, que vigila la casa camuflado con ramas y tierra.

Trau: "al fin llegaste compañero, mira"- y le avienta sus binoculares- "hay esta la mujer que te dije, no sé qué está haciendo"- y se pone el casco de su traje.

Delion:"puede ser que aquí no hablen nuestro idioma, yo tengo solo un traductor en el casco, ¿tienes tu otro?"- pregunta a Trau.

Trau: "si tengo"- y toma su rifle y lo carga.

Entonces ambos escuchan un fuerte y robótico ruido, cuando un robot, una maquinación de combate Centauri cayó desde el cielo, empezando a disparar lazar contra los dos hombres.

Delion: "cúbrete"- y dispara una granada con su rifle, causando una gran explosión y destruyendo a la unidad Centauri.

Trau: "bien, buen tiro amigo"- dice felicitando a Delion.

Delion: "cierto"- y apunta al cielo, del cual caen destellos, en los cuales hay robots Centauri- "nos espera un gran día, pero no nos alcanzara la munición".

Trau: "activa tu traductor, vamos a esa casa a ver si nos pueden ayudar"- y los dos corren hacia la casa.

Mientras, en esa casa, el hogar de Alice Magnatroid, ella trabaja haciendo una doll extraña- estará será gigante y con ella podre vengarme de Marisa- y ríe, entonces escucha golpes en su puerta-

Señorita- gritaban los dos alianos que tienen activados su traductores, que permiten que cualquier ser inteligente les entiendo- señora, habrá por favor.

Alice se para extrañada por esas voces que nunca había escuchado- ¿quien será?, ¿acaso podría ser Marisa que esta ronca?- y abre la puerta, cerrándola rápidamente al ver a los dos hombres con armaduras- ¿qué es esto?, ¿alguna mala broma?- le dice a Shangai, volviendo a abrir la puerta- ¿qué quieren?

Trau: disculpe señorita, está en grave peligro aquí, tal vez usted no sepa que son esas bolas de fuego que bajan del cielo, síganos, o mejor usted guíenos donde sus conocidas para contarle a usted y a ellos o ellas de lo que pasa.

Delion: mejor te apuras Trau, mis sensores indican centauris aproximándose en 10, 9- y carga una granada- 8, 7, 6, 5, 4 ,3 ,2 ,1... aquí están.

Trau empuja a Alicia fuertemente dentro de la vivienda y cierra la puerta.

Alice: como se atreven- y entonces escucha disparos y explosiones provenientes de afuera- voy a ver- y antes de abrir la puerta, los dos alianos entran bruscamente en la casa, tapando la puerta con un mueble de Alicia- ustedes, malditos- y posiciona a sus dolls para atacar-.

Trau: señorita, lo sentimos, esos engendros metálicos llamados centauris nos quieren matar a nosotros y a todo ser viviente.

Delion rompe una ventana con su rifle y empieza a disparar hacia afuera- Trau, no hay tiempo, son demasiados, yo aproximo unos cien androides centuriones -entonces un láser le impacta en el pecho de la armadura, empujándolo hacia una mesa, rompiéndola-.

Alice: para mí no es ningún problema deshacerme de una criatura del bosque, pero necesitare algo a cambio.

Trau: somos alianos, tenemos mucho dinero y cosas, como esto- y saca algo como un nintendo DS- esto es tecnología, tome, es mi paga.

Alice: es algo por lo menos- y entonces sale de su casa, treinta segundos después vuelve a entrar exhausta- los destruí, ahora díganme, ¡QUE SON ESAS COSAS!

Delion: mejor se lo decimos después, ahora, llévenos donde sus vecinas o lo que sean.

Alice: de inmediato...- y salen los tres al patio, dice algo molesta-

Trau: según mis medidores, la gravedad de este planeta es menor a la de Alia novena, podríamos nosotros volar con nuestros reguladores gravitacionales, pero usted señorita.

Alice: no hay problema, miren- y se eleva en el aire- me llamo Alicia Magnatrois, llámenme Alicia.

Los trajes de los dos hombres cambian, quedando con una forma más extraña (modelo "jet tengu del C&C Red alert 3"), elevándose a la altura de Alice y partiendo junto con ella en dirección al templo Hakurei.

Esta historia continuara


End file.
